onyxs_fakemondexfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Chrysanthemum Version
Pokémon Chrysanthemum (Japanese: ポケットモンスター クリサンセマム) is the first fictional (and currently non-playable) game created by Onyx. It takes place in the Meiu Region. The Starter Pokémon that are available are Spragorant, Firamby, and Dolphoint. Plot In the midst of a controversial era for the Meiu Region, you, the player, are finally old enough to apply for a Pokémon Trainer License in the Meiu Region, sponsored by one of the region's many professors, Professor Genny. Luckily for you, your best friend and neighbour - Rhys is also on their way to becoming a Pokémon Trainer as well; being sponsored by Professor Marula. Professor Genny details the protests against Pokémon battling within the region and further instructs you to pick up a rare Pokémon, being studied in the nearest laboratory at Professor Nicolos' Research Facility. Fully supporting you, your dad, your grandfather (a friend of Professor J.P. Baobab) and your grandmother bestow unto you the Jean-Pierre Baobab Meiuian PokéDex. Once receiving your first partner Pokémon, Professor Nicolos explains that there was some conflict between his research facility and the famous Jade City, where the head CEO of a very important company was challenging the professor's studies and sent protestors to his facility. Professor Nicolos then asks if you could talk with the CEO and showcase the positive side of Pokémon Battling to see if he will change his mind. After defeating the CEO, Professor Nicolos exclaims how great of a Trainer you are, and helps arrange a boat to travel to Diamond City, the first step to the Meiu mainland. From there, the player is to battle multiple other organizational leaders like a protest leader, activists, et cetera, in lieu of Gym Leaders. Throughout this, your best friend Rhys has conflicting ideals about Pokémon, being a trainer, and what to do with their life in the current state of the Meiu Region. As you progress throughout the story, more and more information is hinted to the fact that the professors of the region are doing some weird work with Pokémon, and a lot of the locals cannot trust the professors. You later find out that Professor Nicolos was orchestrating an organization within the professors of Meiu wherein they were conducting immoral tests and procedures on Pokémon to "further understand them". He also reveals to you that he had sent out his assistants to spread rumors about the professors, as well as helped create the segregation of the protestors versus the professors. In stopping him, Nicolos becomes incarcerated for his crimes, and the region goes into a state wherein people and Pokémon can cohabitate. The new state of the region helps to organize a proper Pokémon League, to which the player must defeat similarly to the main series games. Once defeating the Meiu Elites, Vaitsel and Nalsol awaken and cause havoc throughout the entire region - taking away colour from everything, leaving the region into a state of depression. With help from Rhys, you are able to stop the world from living a drab, grey life and return colour and happiness to the entire Meiu Region. Through saving the region, you are awarded the first ever title of Meiu's Champion. Features *Gym Leaders, Elite Four and a Champion do not initially make an appearance in the game, not until after defeating Professor Nicolos Tripp is the player able to battle the Meiu Leaders, once the Pokémon League is established. Pokémon See Category: Meiu Pokémon Regional Variants Trivia * In Other Languages